gagapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Perfect Illusion (canción)
|DS = |previous = "Dancin' In Circles" |next = "Million Reasons" }} "Perfect Illusion" es una canción escrita y grabada por Lady Gaga y es el sencillo principal de su quinto álbum de estudio Joanne. El sencillo fue anunciado el 17 de agosto de 2016 a través del Instagram de Lady Gaga y su website, y fue lanzado el 9 de septiembre de 2016. Mark Ronson y Kevin Parker de Tame Impala produjeron la canción, con producción adicional de Gaga y BloodPop. El 9 de septiembre Gaga co-condujo la BBC Radio 1 en Reino Unido con Nick Grimshaw para promocionar el sencillo. Antecedentes , Mark Ronson, Lady Gaga, Kevin Parker.]] El titulo de la canción fue adelantado primero por Mark Ronson en su Instragram con una foto de Gaga, Kevin Parker, y BloodPop describiendo 'Illusion' https://www.instagram.com/p/BFuejr7wav8/. El título de la canción fue revelado más tarde cuando Gaga tomó Instagram para publicar varias imágenes, formando una cuadrícula, que decía Lady Gaga, Perfect Illusion, New Single, September contra un fondo multicolor. The same graphic was later posted on her websitehttp://www.ladygaga.com. "Perfect Illusion" se describe como un espacio dulce en su catalogo junto a algunos de sus mejores himnos de baile. Es un corte que toca el más alto de los máximos y el más bajo de los mínimos en una relación que salió mal, así, la perfecta ilusión.' Gaga, en una entrevista con iHeartRadio, reveló que la canción "''es sobre éxtasis moderno... encontramos nuestra dulce, simple, enojada manera de decirlo. Tengo esta adrenalina enferma cada vez que lo oigo." http://www.iheart.com/news/lady-gaga-shares-details-about-new-15019501/ El 6 de septiembre, 2016, Gaga ocupó Instagram y Twitter para publicar una foto de lo que parece ser el vídeo musical, y luego procedió a publicar la caratula del sencillo en Instagram. Ella mas tarde publicó unas imágenes del detrás de escenas de ella en el estudio y grabando el vídeo musical, así también las letras 'I don't need eyes to see. I felt you touchin' me. High like amphetamine. Maybe you're just a dream.' Gaga declaró que "la canción es acerca de cómo creo que muchos de nosotros nos preguntamos por qué hay tantas cosas falsas alrededor de nosotros que realmente y verdaderamente parecen ser reales. ¿Como navegamos por las redes sociales, y las imágenes en las redes sociales, que sabemos que tienen filtros y están alteradas y descifrar lo que es la realidad y lo que es una perfecta ilusión?" en una entrevista con BBC Radio 1. Lanzamiento Lanzamientos digitales Perfect Illusion (Single) Lanzamientos físicos Hasta el momento, no existen versiones físicas confirmadas. Letras Letra en inglés Letra en español Video musical y Créditos de moda El video musical fue filmado el 29 y 30 de agosto en un desierto fuera de Los Ángeles, California. El video está dirigido por Ruth Hogben y Andrea Gelardin El 8 de septiembre, horas antes del estreno de la canción, Gaga publicó un snippet corto del vídeo musical en su pagina web, Twitter, Instagram y SnapChat. El corto vídeo muestra a ella bailando en el desierto a la noche con luces estroboscópicas con los primeros segundos de la canción en repetición. (El primer adelanto del clip no fue incluido en la versión final del vídeo). El 16 de septiembre, Gaga anunció que el video seria lanzado el 20 de septiembre, durante el estreno de la nueva temporada de la seria Scream Queens, y publicó un vistazo del vídeo a través de Instagram, Twitter y Facebook. Después del estreno del vídeo en Scream Queens, el vídeo fue lanzado en plataformas como YouTube, VEVO, TIDAL y fue puesto en el iTunes store también. PI_MV_PIC_02.jpg|1 PI_MV_PIC.jpg PI_MV_PIC_03.jpg PI_MV_PIC_04.jpg PI_MV_PIC_05.jpg PI_MV_PIC_06.jpg PI_MV_PIC_07.jpg PI_MV_PIC_08.jpg PI_MV_PIC_09.jpg PI_MV_PIC_10.jpg PI_MV_PIC_11.jpg Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion 005.jpg Cw1CYKIWQAA0h49.jpg PI_MV_PIC_14.jpg Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion 006.jpg|2 PI_MV_PIC_19.jpg PI_MV_PIC_15.jpg PI_MV_PIC_16.jpg Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion 010.jpg PI_MV_PIC_17.jpg|3 Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion 011.jpg PIMVRH001.jpg PI_MV_PIC_18.jpg PI_MV_PIC_20.jpg|4 PI_MV_PIC_21.jpg PI_MV_PIC_22.jpg PI_MV_PIC_23.jpg Cw1CXxLWEAU8tzT.jpg PI_MV_PIC_24.jpg PI_MV_PIC_25.jpg PI_MV_PIC_26.jpg PI_MV_PIC_28.jpg Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion 015.jpg PI_MV_PIC_29.jpg PI_MV_PIC_30.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_02.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_03.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_04.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_05.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_06.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_07.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_08.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_09.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_10.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_11.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_12.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_13.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_14.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_15.jpg Andrea_Gelardin_And_Ruth_Hogben_Perfect_Illusion_Music_Video_16.jpg PI BTS 1.png|BTS (31 Ago, 2016) PI BTS 2.png|BTS (31 Ago, 2016) PI BTS 3.png|BTS (1 Sep, 2016) Perfect Illusion KP MR jackets.jpg|BTS #''Lady Gaga viste una remera por American Apparel, shorts de Levi's personalizados por Chain Gang, botas de Rag & Bone y gafas de sol por Persol.'' #''Lady Gaga viste una remera por American Apparel y shorts personalizados de Michael Schmidt.'' #''Lady Gaga viste una chaqueta personalizada por Haus of Gaga.'' #''Lady Gaga viste botas de Alexander Wang.'' Créditos *'''Directores: Ruth Hogben y Andrea Gelardin *'Estilista:' Brandon Maxwell en Haus of Gaga *'Productor:' Keeley Gould *'Colorista:' Dave Hussey *'Director de Fotografía:' Patrick Meller *'Compañía:' SAV Studios *'Director Creativo:' Lobster Eye Personal * Voz: Lady Gaga * Guitarras: Kevin Parker, Mark Ronson, BloodPop, Josh Homme * Sintetizadores: Kevin Parker, Mark Ronson, BloodPop * Batería: Kevin Parker * Producción: Lady Gaga, Kevin Parker, Mark Ronson, BloodPop Referencias Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos de Joanne Categoría:Canciones de Joanne